Lovers to the End
by Blissey
Summary: What happens when Togepi, Mew, and Mewtwo all fall in love with Misty? Read this one to find out who will marry her! It's going to be gory in later chapters, so that's why it's PG-13. Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Lovers to the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Nintendo does!*gets award for world's shortest disclaimer*  
  
One thing, if you're expecting another AAMRN, you've come to the wrong place, bub! This is something totally different! Now, on to the fanfic! This one takes place shortly after Charizard started listening to Ash!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ash: Are you sure we're going the right way?  
  
Misty: Of course I'm sure! The Flower festival is on Tenopia Island!  
  
Pikachu: Like in that book I recently read, Escape from Tenopia Island!  
  
Lapras: How was it?  
  
Pikachu: Pretty good! It was one of them where you make the choices!  
  
Togepi: I love that kind!  
  
Tracey: Me too!  
  
Ash: There's Tenopia Island!*stands up and points to island*  
  
Misty: Sit down! You'll fall!  
  
Ash: No I won't! I can't lose my baaaaalllaaannncccceee!*slips and falls into the water*  
  
Misty: Told you!  
  
Togepi: Ummmmmm……Misty.  
  
Misty*turns to Togepi*: Yes, Togepi? What is it?  
  
Togepi: Wellllllllllll…….I um.*suddenly a purple cloud appears*  
  
??????: Prepare for trouble!  
  
??????: And make it double!  
  
??????: To make the world safe for Team Rocket!  
  
??????: To kidnap all pokemon who stand in our way!  
  
??????: Jessie!  
  
??????: James!  
  
Jessie: To get your Pikachu!  
  
James: We have the perfect plan!  
  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right!  
  
James: Giovanni lended us Mewtwo to capture your Pikachu!  
  
Jessie: He also lended us Mew!  
  
Meowth: So, there's no way you can win!  
  
Mew: Mew, that's right!  
  
Togepi: This'll be easy! Psychic!  
  
Togepi's psychic powers connect with Mew&Mewtwo's psychic powers, and Togepi wins; breaking Giovanni's control over Mew&Mewtwo!  
  
Misty*hugs and kisses Togepi*: You won!*Togepi faints with hearts in his eyes*  
  
Ash*uses revive on Togepi*: Why'd you faint?  
  
Togepi: Because I'm in love with Misty!  
  
Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Jessie, James, Mewtwo, Mew, and Meowth: HUH!?!  
  
Togepi: I've been in love with Misty ever since I hatched! That's why I wanted to be her pokemon! *looks at Misty with a smirk* I can't believe you actually thought that I thought you were my mother!*laughs*  
  
Mew: But, Misty loves me best! I'm going to marry her!  
  
Mewtwo: No, I am!  
  
Suddenly, a storm springs up.  
  
James: Oh no!  
  
Jessie: This is bad!!!!  
  
How will they survive the storm? Which one will marry Misty? I'd like a few reviews! Also, you can E-mail me at: Blissmew@Yahoo.com 


	2. Isle of Doom

Chapter 2  
  
On the island…  
  
They were stuck on an island next to a lush forest. The day was really hot.  
  
Togepi: Ouch! My shell hurts!  
  
Mewtwo: My butt hurts! Kiss it for me, Misty!  
  
Misty: Are you crazy!?!*looks around* Where are we?  
  
Mew: We're on the Isle of Doom! No one has ever got off of here alive!  
  
Ash*stands up*: Why? What happened to them?  
  
No one knows!  
  
Suddenly, a scream is heard from the forest  
  
Brock: What was that!?!  
  
Ash: I'll send Pidgeot to check! Go, Pidgeot!  
  
Pidgeot: Hi, everyone! What's up?  
  
Ash: Pidgeot, go and check out that sound!  
  
Pidgeot: Okay!*flies off in direction of sound*  
  
Misty: Are you sure he'll be okay?  
  
Ash: Of course!  
  
Suddenly, Pidgeot flies back,,bruised and torn.(I would go into greater detail, but I want to keep this PG-13!)  
  
Ash: What happened!?!  
  
Pidgeot*his guts are hanging out*: The G….r….i…….m R….e…..a…..p……e……..r attac…ked m…e!*dies*  
  
Ash: No! Pidgeot!  
  
2 hours later, after they clean up the Blood&Guts and bury Pidgeot  
  
Mew: Legends say if the Grim Reaper is killed, everyone he killed would be revived, but I'm not sure if it's true or not.  
  
Togepi I'll protect you, Misty!  
  
Misty: Good.*angry* The Grim Reaper better watch out! He's gonna die! 


End file.
